Anakin's Decision
by LycoX
Summary: When he's 15 years old, Anakin Skywalker makes a decision that changes things where his path is concerned.


**Anakin's Decision**

**Disclaimer: I've been immersing myself in Star Wars material lately when time allows for it and this is one idea I got that I thought I would try my hand at for a first attempt at writing Star Wars fanfiction. I also fully realize some are probably going to be dis-satisfied with this idea due to the views of the Jedi Order that are mentioned within. And in case anyone re-reads this and are confused, I went back and re-wrote the last part of the fic. Mostly to fix some mistakes I made and to do a thing or two differently.**

* * *

"Have something to say, you do, young Skywalker?" Asked Master Yoda of the Jedi when it was apparent that the thought to be Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker, hadn't followed his teacher and master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, from the Council Room after reporting in from their latest assignment.

Obi-Wan turned with a look of concern and perhaps confusion on his face, wondering what his young Padawan could have to say to the Council. "Yes, I do."

"Then proceed, you will."

"Our latest assignment ended up giving me a great deal of thoughts to consider. Thoughts that ultimately, led me to be rather disappointed in myself for not having realized it sooner." Began young Anakin.

"Feeling disappointment ultimately leads to the Dark Side, Padawan Skywalker." Reminded Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Not noticing the frown on Yaddle's face as her experiences had given her a different prospective view point on certain things where Jedi beliefs were concerned. "That's actually one of the things that I've been giving thought too, and not for the first time either. The teachings of the Jedi essentially forbid a number of things, among those is actually being allowed to feel and process emotions."

"Because of the dangers it represents where the Dark Side is concerned." Cut in Mace Windu.

"Yes, I am aware of that. But have any of you ever given thought to the fact that if the Jedi were allowed to deal with emotions as others do, there would be less risk of falling to the Dark Side? Or maybe not so much as risk but fear?"

"Anakin." Warned Obi-Wan but he was paid no mind too by his Padawan.

Mace leaned forward from his spot as he looked at the Padawan in front of him. "Given your… Circumstances, its understandable you would think differently. Though by now, such thinking shouldn't be an issue anymore."

"And that leads to another thought of mine and one none of you will like." Warned the boy.

But before any of them could possibly shut him down with warnings and the like, Yaddle spoke up as she leaned forward. "Go on, young Padawan, as I find myself curious over this thought." She told him, ignoring the looks from the others on the Council.

"Thank you, Lady Yaddle. Some discussion with a now former Slave from our latest assignment helped me to realize that the Jedi Order is essentially a Slave Cult."

Instantly, there was an uproar from a majority of the Council and even Obi-Wan himself, save for interestingly enough, Yaddle and Yoda. "SILENCE!" Yelled Yoda.

Which thankfully worked as none present were accustomed to hearing the long lived Master raise his voice in such a manner. "Explain, you will."

"The ways of the Jedi, some that others don't agree with or even believe in for that matter, can easily be seen as means used by a Cult of Slavers. Be obedient or face consequences, own nothing save for perhaps your Lightsaber, no attachments or feelings, the taking of younglings though with permission and never allowing them to be with family, the Indoctrination process over all. Not to mention requiring one to call another Master. Its essentially Slavery and I effectively entered Slavery after being freed from it on Tattooine." Anakin told them unhappily.

Yes, he had been warned by the dearly lamented Qui-Gon Jinn that the life of a Jedi was not an easy one but that hadn't been enough warning for how things actually were. And had he known, Anakin might never have willingly became a Jedi. "Further more, the current way the Jedi operate within the parameters of the Code means you are stagnating. Change is needed but I know a majority of you don't want to admit or even accept that truth."

Highly displeased looks were coming his way but he continued on as Yaddle also threw in for them to allow him to continue speaking. "Furthermore, the Jedi only help when they are asked to do so. Never doing it on their own without it first being asked. This is allowing for the likes of Slavery to go on in places like the Outer Rim. I know from my studies in the Archives that in times past, Jedi Knights weren't content to wait for things to come to them and sought out injustices to fix. And to add more, attachments and feelings do not make you weak or just suspectible to the Dark Side, they give you strength. You know this to be true, but none of you have the courage to embrace it due to the stunted limitations of the current Jedi teachings."

"Are you finished, Padawan? Because I think some confinement to your quarters is sorely needed." Icily declared Mace.

Anakin shook his head at the man, not at all surprised by his stubbornness. "Then its a good thing I have no intention of remaining with the Jedi Order after I leave this room."

"Anakin, what do you mean by that?" Asked Obi-Wan worriedly.

Making for his young apprentice to turn to him with an apologetic look on his face. "I knew that before I fully fleshed out my argument to bring before the Council, my time with the Jedi Order was no more as I can not live by its strict ways anymore. I deserve to feel emotions such as joy and anger as to deny ourselves those, is to deny ourselves free will and being a living, feeling being."

"But… But you are far too young to be on your own, Anakin! Be reasonable and re-consider all this!" Argued the older man, not having to say he should also apologize for his upsetting remarks.

"I can't do that. For I would simply be denying myself. My path is in the Outer Rim, helping those enslaved to no longer be slaves such as my mother for example." He replied.

"What makes you think we will allow you to leave? You are believed to be the source of Prophecy and out there, you would be at risk for falling to the Dark Side and becoming a Sith." Ki-Adi-Mundi asked of him.

"Free Will he has, to deny him leave, make us no better than the Sith, it would." Cut in Yoda before Anakin or anybody else could.

"And quite frankly, I find I must agree with the youngling. After my experiences, I have never quite agreed to how the Jedi Order handles some things." Yaddle added in.

The sound of a Lightsaber was heard, drawing the attention away from Yaddle to Anakin as he cut off his braid with the weapon, allowing the braid to fall to the ground. "Anakin!" Cried out Obi-Wan in distress.

Hardly being able to believe what he was seeing and not liking it one bit. He watched as Anakin made his way over to Yoda and handed the aged Master his Lightsaber. "As disappointing as this may make you and Obi-Wan, I must thank you for your help in educating me."

Yoda accepted the weapon from him and nodded his head at him. "May path you seek, give you what this path could not."

And with that, Anakin made his leave, ignoring Obi-Wan's calling out to him to not leave.

**Coruscant, 2 And A Half Years Later**

"Captain Panaka? This is an unexpected surprise." Declared one Padme Amidala as she saw her former Captain of the Royal Guard Of Naboo come to her office on Coruscant.

Where she was serving as a Senator of her people and providing a voice on their behalf to the wider audience of the Galactic Senate of the Republic. The man smiled at her before speaking. "I figured it would be as this was rather unannounced but I found I had needed to be the one to deliver some information to you." Plus, he figured it would be fitting considering the circumstances.

Padme frowned at that, worried something terrible may have happened and urged him to continue on with what he had to say. "Senator, we've been able to learn that the rumors of fighting in the far reaches of the Outer Rim truly do have merit to them."

The young Senator looked Panaka with a hint of eagerness about her, along with some regret over the fact she had not been able to further help Shmi in her battle to see her son after having had Sabe help win her her freedom some months after the Battle of Naboo. The Jedi Council had absolutely refused to allow the unfortunate mother and Anakin the chance to see one another. Citing it as being too risky and as well as going against the Code and souring Padme's opinion on the Order in the process. Currently, Shmi Skywalker served as one of her assistants in her work on Coruscant even though Padme had told her she needn't do so but the mother had refused to listen. Citing it as paying her back for helping her gain her freedom. "Go on, Captain."

She watched as he brought out a holo device and made it display a young, but handsome, man. One with a scar down his right eye and long hair. "This is the primary leader of what is being called 'The Slave Wars' in the Outer Rim and is actually an old friend of ours." He told her and got a confused expression in return from her.

"What do you mean by that statement, Captain?"

"This is none other than Anakin Skywalker, Senator Amidala."

Padme's eyes widened in shock at hearing this news, as it had been the last thing she had expected! "You are quite certain of this?" She asked in return, wanting to be absolutely certain and idly wondering what Shmi would think of this...

No doubt she would feel proud of her son for what he was doing. Her former Captain nodded at her before responding. "This is him. It appears several years ago he chose to leave the Jedi Order and return to the Outer Rim to try and bring an end to slavery."

Padme looked at him in shock and surprise, clearly not expecting this at all and wondering why he would do this without the support of the Order to the point he left it. But she had to admit to feeling happy she had left them due to their restrictions and preventing him from being with his mother. Part of her also still finding him rather handsome despite now knowing who he is. Another part of her wished to instantly go and aide him in his cause but had to tamper that down due to being needed here on Coruscant. "Captain, perhaps we can find some way to assist Ani with his cause?" She would do so quietly at first because she had quickly learned early on just how long it took the Senate to do anything and Ani needed any and all help he could get as soon as possible.

"I'm sure we can arrange something, Milady." Replied the man, already getting a few ideas for that matter.

Hell, he had always liked the kid and hated the circumstances he'd been forced to deal with at such a young age and afterwards where his mother was concerned. Even if he had yet to know of it. Getting to return the favor for his help in the Battle of Naboo would be a great thing to do in his view. "Excellent, see too it and I shall personally add a message for him only to be given with the assistance we are to send him."

Plus, he needed to know of his mother's freedom and it worried her he may think by now she was no longer among the living. What that could be doing to him even after all this time was a part of that worry as well. "I'll see to it immediately, Milady." Replied Panaka and made his leave immediately, leaving the holo device for the Senator.

_I wish I had known of what you were doing much sooner, Ani… But I hope you will accept my help when it arrives._

* * *

**Author's Notes: I have ideas for this fic that would center first on his visiting his mother only to discover she's no longer there (though that wasn't the case originally) and then the build up of freeing slaves and recruiting others to the cause. But when I would be able to get to it, I'm not sure.**


End file.
